


Trick

by eerian_sadow



Series: PJ October Challenge 2009 [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Challenge fic, Changing Relationships, Community: prowlxjazz, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-20
Updated: 2009-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl is persuing a personal agenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/00080bg5/)

He had a pile of messages waiting for him when he came back from his mission. That wasn’t surprising; Jazz had been gone for a while and someone always needed him to handle something when he got back to base. What did surprise him was the number of them that were from Prowl.

The tactician almost never wanted to see him about anything right after a mission. The mech was always good about giving him at least a cycle’s worth of rest first. Whatever it was must be really important.

Since he’d already debriefed with Optimus, it wouldn’t waste any of his time to go see what Prowl needed. Humming a jaunty tune, the saboteur walked down the hall toward the room Prowl used as his office.

Prowl’s response was quick when he knocked on the door. “Enter.”

He almost didn’t. The tactician sounded exhausted. “You okay, Prowl? That stack of messages you left me made it sound important.”

Prowl looked at him, face troubled. “Jazz, I’m afraid I summoned you here under false pretenses.”

“I’m sorry?” Jazz definitely didn’t like the sound of that.

“My methods were unprofessional,” Prowl continued. “I used official channels to pursue a personal agenda. I apologize.”

The saboteur stared at the tactician in confusion for a long moment. “What do you mean, personal agenda?”

Prowl rose from his desk and stepped around it. Hesitantly, he met Jazz’s optics. “I used official channels, so that you would come to me. I was afraid to seek you out during our off duty hours.”

“I can tell you’ve got something to say,” Jazz told him. “I wish you’d just say it.”

For a moment, Prowl hesitated. Then he pulled Jazz into a shy kiss. When they broke apart, the saboteur laughed.

“You should have just said that sooner.” He grinned as he pulled the tactician in for another.  



End file.
